


The Parents Who Lived

by RadioactivePotato21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactivePotato21/pseuds/RadioactivePotato21
Summary: This is what I imagined Harry's life would have been like if James and Lily never died. It starts in the summer between Harry's 2nd and 3rd year. You get to read what Harry's life is like, and how different his life is now, since he was never "the boy who lived" he's just Harry Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I made up two characters, their names are Daisy and Daffodil. They are Harry's younger twin sisters. Just so you don't get confused later. And expect one more Potter later on in the story ;)

Harry woke up to his mother sitting on his bed, rubbing him on his back. She had long red hair that went to her waist, and the most stunning emerald green eyes, that Harry had inherited from her. She wore a kind and gentle smile on her face.

‘Come on, Harry, it’s time for you to wake up. Your father is downstairs making breakfast.’ She whispered in the most soothing voice Harry ever heard. 

‘You left dad alone in the kitchen? That’s brave of you..’ Harry mumbled as he sat up. His mother let out a tender giggle as she handed him his glasses. 

‘Now that you mention it, I should go check on him, and make sure he hasn’t started a fire.’ As soon as she finished her sentence, there was a loud bang from downstairs.

‘LILY!’ Shrieked his father from the kitchen. His mother laughed along with Harry.

‘Well, that’s my cue. See you in a couple of minutes downstairs, Harry. Let me go see what mayhem your father has caused in the kitchen.’ And with that, she got up and walked out of the room. Harry got out of bed and got dressed. He looked in the mirror, and ran his hand over his hair, and decided that’s the best it’ll get, and made his way downstairs. As he descended the stairs, he saw his mom taking care of the bacon that his dad had attempted at making, but almost exploded in the process. 

‘Honestly Lily, muggle cooking is so complicated. Not that I don’t want to know how to do it, it’s just... Cooking with magic is easier.’ said his father, as he sipped his morning coffee. He had black messy hair, just like Harry himself. His dark brown eyes were on the morning paper of the  _ Daily Prophet _ . Harry came over to the table and sat down, just as his mom came over and put a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of him and his father. She placed a plate in a spot of her own, and sat down. His father thanked her, and Harry did the same. James’ eyes moved from the paper to Harry, and greeted him.

‘Good morning Harry! How was your sleep?’ He asked cheerfully, as he ruffled Harry’s hair. 

‘It was great, thanks. How was yours?’ Harry replied. 

‘It was pleasant, thank you for asking;’ as his dad said this, he gave a loving glance at Lily. ‘Lovely day for a fly, huh?’ He asked

‘Yeah, it really is. Will you go on one with me later?’ Harry and his father both loved going out for flies, and practice for Quidditch. Harry was the youngest seeker ever to make it on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and James was so proud of him. 

‘I would love too!’ James exclaimed, smiling gleefully at his son. ‘Padfoot and Moony are coming over today, maybe they could help practise as well; wouldn’t that be fun?’ 

‘I would love that! It’d be so much fun!’ Harry replied, excited. Lily smiled from across the table, as she finished eating her food. She always found it so cute how much Harry resembled his father. She loved both of them very much. James stood from the table and took his and Lily’s plate. He kissed her on the top of her head. 

‘Thank you for the lovely breakfast, Lils’ He said as he took their dishes to the sink, and placed them in it. Harry shoveled the rest of his breakfast into his mouth and did the same. He started to wash the dishes for his parents when there was a knock on the door. His mother went to get it, and in came Sirius and Remus, Harry’s uncles. Well kind of. Sirius is Harry’s godfather, and Remus is James’ and Sirius’ best friend. Well, Sirius and Remus are together, but still.

‘Hey, Harry!’ Sirius said, as he came over to give him a hug. ‘How are ya?’ 

‘I’m really good today! I was thinking, maybe later, want to go for a fly with me and my dad? You could help me practise for Quidditch!’ Harry asked, looking at Sirius with hopeful eyes. 

‘Is that even a question? ‘Course I will!’ He replied. ‘I’ll go convince Moony as well, watch.’ Sirius strode over to Remus, and sat next to him on the couch, placing his head in Remus’ lap. 

‘Hey Moony! So Harry and James are gonna practise Quidditch later, and Harry wanted us to help him, whaddya say?’ Remus gave Sirius a stern look. 

‘You know I don’t like playing Quidditch, Sirius.’ He replied with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Sirius just batted his eyelids 

‘Please? It’s for Harry’s sake! Are you  _ really _ going to say  _ no _ to  _ Harry _ , your  _ nephew _ ?’ Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius. 

‘Fine.. If it’ll get you to stop bugging me, fine.’ 

‘Thanks, Moony!’ Sirius gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which left Remus scarlet in the face, and Sirius came back over to Harry.

‘ _ That,  _ was hilarious.’ 

‘I know, that’s half the reason why I did it.’ He threw Remus a wink from where they were standing. Remus pretended not to notice. ‘Where’s your father, by the way?’Said Sirius as he looked around the room, James nowhere to be seen. Remus was still sitting on the couch, but Lily had brought him a cup of tea, and the two of them were talking. 

‘He’s probably upstairs waking up the twins. They sleep in pretty often. Well Daisy does anyways, I think Daffy is just reading.’ And as he finished his sentence, Daffodil and Daisy came downstairs, with their dad. Daffodil is the complete opposite of Harry, she has their mothers long red hair, but her fathers deep brown eyes. Daisy has long black messy hair, that is always pulled back into a high ponytail, with her mother’s eyes. Daffodil acts like their mom, when Daisy takes completely after their mischievous father. As soon as Daisy fully woke up, she came running at Sirius, and gave him a hug. 

‘Hi, Paddy!’ She exclaimed as she hugged Sirius. ‘Mornin’ Harry!’ she added pretty quickly afterwards. Her green eyes looking at the two guys standing in front of her. 

‘G’morning Daisy, how’re ya?’ Sirius said, as he patted her on the arm gently. 

‘I’m good! I was gonna go for a walk by the forest, d’ya two wanna come with me?’ She questioned. 

‘Sure, we could go for a walk, right Harry?’ 

‘Yeah, why not? Why don’t you ask Daffy? She might wanna come.’ Harry added. Daisy just shook her head and nodded towards Daffodil, who now was sitting next to Remus on the couch, as she was talking about books with her mother and uncle. She too had a cup of tea, and was sipping it every couple of minutes. 

‘I think she’d rather talk with them than come on a walk with us.’ Daisy said, starting to put on her shoes. Sirius nodded in agreement, then turned around and shouted to James, who was drying the dishes Harry had washed. 

‘Oi! Prongs! Come for a walk with us, or I’ll make ya!’ 

‘’Kay! I’ll be there in a second, just let me finish dryi-’

‘We don’t have all day, Prongs!’ Sirius yelled impatiently. ‘The dishes can wait! They can air-dry! Come on!’

‘Alright, alright! I’m coming!’ James said this as he left the plates there and came over and tugged his shoes on.

Sirius smiled playfully. ‘Sorry if I’m  _ dogging  _ you, Prongs.’

James just rolled his eyes and said  ‘I’ve have en- _ hoof _ of this, Padfoot. This is why I prefer to go  _ stag _ on my walks.’

Sirius smirked ‘You had that one saved, didn’t you?’ James gave him a cocky look and then opened the door and started out while yelling impatiently 

‘We don’t have all day, Padfoot! The jokes can wait! Come on!’

‘Don’t you dare use my own words against me, Prongs!’ Sirius shouted this as he ran after him yelling vulgar words at the top of his lungs, and trying to hex him, until Lily yelled at him from inside.

“Sirius Orion Black! You keep your language choice clean while you’re around my children!  _ Or else! _ ’ Sirius stopped dead where he was, and put his wand away. He mimicked what she said in a childish voice, which earned him a slap across the back of his head from James. Daisy and Harry followed them outside trying not to laugh, and closed the door behind them, as they started off into the woods to see what adventure those two marauders would take them on.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


It was about three in the afternoon when they got back. James and Sirius were arguing about how James can’t just take advantage of Sirius’ dog instincts and throw sticks around, or yell squirrel out of nowhere. Harry and Daisy were discussing Quidditch, and how much fun it is, and how she should join the team of what house she’s in when she gets sorted in September. 

‘Sirius, it’s in my instincts to bother you, we’re  _ brothers _ .’ James said while giving Sirius a cocky look. Sirius shot him a dirty look in response, and decided to get involved in the conversation the two kids were having. 

‘Yeah, Daisy, you would make a great Beater if you ask me.’ Sirius said, turning his back on James. James scoffed and pretended to be hurt. He then got engaged in the conversation as well. They discussed the roles that Daisy would be good at, until the subject somehow changed to lousy cat impressions.

‘Pads, that’s  _ not  _ how you meow! You’re not doing it right, you sound like a dying walrus.’ 

‘Oh yeah? I’d like to see you do better!’ 

‘ _ Watch me _ .’ James did a perfect meow, which Sirius just shook his head at. He secretly was impressed, but he didn’t want James to have the satisfaction that he impressed him. 

‘I’ve seen better, Prongs.’ he said. 

‘Oh yeah? By whom?’ James questioned. He was pretty sure Sirius was lying. Sirius just shrugged. When they got into the house, Lily, Remus and Daffodil were in the kitchen. Lily was making lunch, as Remus and Daffodil were listening to the radio that was set on the counter. 

‘Finally, you guys are back.’ Lily said as they took off their shoes. ‘I was wondering how long it’d be until you guys were home.’ 

‘Sorry, Lils.’ James said, as he joined her in the kitchen, and planted a kiss on her cheek. Lily smiled and her cheeks got a bit rosy. James then took her by the hand, and started dancing with her to the song that was playing on the radio. They both laughed as they danced around the kitchen. Sirius grabbed Remus by the hand and dragged him along into the kitchen, and joined them. Remus was a bit reluctant, but gave in and just had fun. The kids just sat at the table and sang along with the song. Except Daisy, who was gagging at the sight of her parents dancing. The song that was playing was  _ The Ballad Of John and Yoko _ . As the song ended, James pulled Lily into a kiss. Sirius attempted to kiss Remus, but Remus stopped him and mumbled ‘Not in front of the kids, Padfoot.’ Sirius’ face dropped. He hated being rejected, it’s just a thing everyone knew. Sirius dramatically sighed

‘Okay… I guess my boyfriend doesn’t love me anymore…’ Sirius said dramatically and a bit playfully. ‘Oh, come off it.’ Remus said bitterly, but he was still happy, you could tell in his eyes. Sirius whispered under his breath so only Remus could hear him.

‘Let’s go find somewhere not in front of the kids.’ He then took him by the arm and lead him out of the room. James tried to get Lily to dance to another song. She pulled out of his grasp, and went over to the oven and took out the pies she was making. 

‘James, I’ll continue dancing with you after lunch; for now, can you help the kids set the table?’ James nodded ‘Anything for you Lils!’ He replied and the kids got up from their chairs and started towards the cupboard where the plates were. As they set the table, James hummed the tune to the song they had danced too. Soon enough, the table was set. Sirius and Remus came back into the kitchen. Remus’ face was bright red, and wore a goofy smile on his face. Sirius had a flash of mischief in his eyes, and he had his regular smirk across his face. Lily rolled her eyes, as she started to dish out lunch. 

‘Let me help you with that.’ Sirius said as he strode over to Lily and assisted her. Everyone else sat at the table. 

  
  


***

  
  


After lunch, Harry, James, Sirius, Remus and Daisy went out to the backyard and started to practise for Quidditch. Lily and Daffodil went out and watched, with some lemonade. Lily was taking pictures, and Daffodil was reading. It was a fun afternoon, everyone had a great time. There were some times when someone got hit by a bludger, but Lily was able to do something about their wounds. They played until dusk, and that’s when Lily called to them to come down.

‘Alright, you four! That’s enough! I’m going to go inside for dinner, you lot come down and get ready!’ Daffodil stayed behind, and hugged her sister when she got down.

‘You did brilliant! You too Harry! I can’t wait to watch you two play Quidditch!’ She exclaimed. Daisy hugged her back tightly, still clutching her broom by the handle. James came over and scooped them both up into a hug, and kissed them both on the cheek. 

‘You were amazing, Daisy!’ James almost screamed. His face was practically glowing, he was so proud. Sirius and Remus came over and patted Harry and Daisy on the back. 

‘They take after you, James.’ Remus said, smiling at them. Sirius nodded. James then took Harry into the hug, squeezing all three of his children as tightly as he possibly could. 

‘Let them breathe, Prongs, you’re crushing their bones.’ Sirius said, laughing as he headed back to the house. James let go of his children, but still had his arms around them. 

‘I’m just so proud of them! They’re all so amazing, and brave! I bet the twins will also be Gryffindor!’ The twins both glowed as well. Harry looked at both his sisters, He couldn’t wait for them to make new friends at Hogwarts. His friends had met them, they come here pretty often to visit Harry, like last year when they had a birthday party for him. Just, having his sisters at Hogwarts will be different, in a good way. It’ll be exciting. As they went into the house, Harry went to his room to change out of his Quidditch robes. He then came back downstairs to smell dinner, and it smelled amazing. Sirius, Remus and James were already at the table, playing a quick game of cards. They were playing cheat, it’s a muggle card game. Remus and James knew how to play it, but Sirius was still learning. 

‘Two aces.’ Remus said, placing two cards on the table. 

‘Three two’s.’ James said placing three cards. 

‘Cheat!’ Sirius chirped from across from him. James smiled broadly as he flipped over his three cards to reveal three two’s. Sirius groaned and took all five cards from the middle. 

‘Two fives.’ Sirius said, placing two cards. 

‘Cheat.’ Remus said clearly looking at Sirius. Sirius glared at him and took his two cards back. Harry laughed as he watched his godfather struggle at the card game. Halfway through the game, Sirius had at least three quarters of the deck in his hand. Remus went out first, then James, and that obviously meant Sirius had lost. 

‘You guys teamed up on me, didn’t you?’ Sirius huffed as he put the cards away back in the box. James laughed, he always loved it when Sirius was being a sore loser. Harry quite enjoyed it too. Remus patted him on the back

‘Better luck next time, Pads’ He said, giving him a side hug. Sirius sighed, and rested his head on Remus’ shoulder. The twins then came down, Daisy had showered, her hair was wet, and Daffodil had her nose stuck in a book again. 

‘Book away, Daff.’ Lily said, placing plates on the table. Daffodil sighed, but put her bookmark in and placed her book under her chair. 

  
  


***

  
  


After dinner, Sirius and Remus got up, said their goodbyes, and left. James then turned to the kids 

‘It’s time for bed, you three. Go get in bed, and read, okay?’ He said, ‘Me and your mother will be up to say goodnight in ten minutes, okay?’ The three children nodded in response. They then all hurried up the stairs and went to change in their own separate rooms. Roughly ten minutes later, James and Lily came up and said good night. Lily walked into Harry’s room, and kissed him on his forehead. James then came in and did the same. They both smiled at him, with really peaceful smiles. 

‘Goodnight, Harry. Love you.’ Lily said, in her soothing voice. She then turned off the light on his bedside table, and Harry took off his glasses and placed them on the table.

‘Love you too.’ Harry responded, he then turned onto his stomach and closed his eyes. He fell to sleep quite quickly. It had been a perfect day. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of weeks went about the same way, the family would have fun together like that. Remus and Sirius came over pretty often, usually four to five times a week. Sometimes they’d sleep over. Twice a week, they’d drive into town to go get some groceries. It was always amusing. They’d stop at a park on their way back, and everyone would get out and have fun. Sirius would turn into Padfoot and run around the park with other dogs, or get attention from other children. Remus and Daffodil would sit under a tree in the shade and read, and sometimes Lily would join. James and Lily would walk around the pathways that surrounded the park, staring into each-others eyes, like they used to do when they were younger.

Harry and Daisy would run and play on the equipment or climb the trees and pretend it’s their secret base. Sirius would play games with them, and rope James, Lily and Remus into them. Daffodil would play with them as well, and it was always fun when everyone was involved

‘Arr! Captain! Land-ho!’ Sirius cried from the tree, as Harry pretended to steer a wheel on the equipment.

‘Set sail for port!’ Harry ordered. James, Lily and Daisy pretended to tie ropes and lower sails at the lower part of the park.

‘Captain! We’re being attacked!’ James yelled as Remus and Daffodil got onto the “ship”. They pretended to swing swords and attack each other. Sirius got down from the tree, and started to back up James. That pretend fight went on for about ten minutes before Remus and Daffodil surrendered when James and Sirius ended up tickling them.

‘We shall spare you, and let you join our crew.’ Harry said, as he stood in front of the “attackers”.

‘Thank you, Captain.’ Remus said, pretending to look relieved. They then got up, and pretended to tie ropes, or clean the deck.

‘We made it to land! Now come with me, we need to find the “X” and then dig up the treasure!’ Harry said this as he took the pole off the jungle gym, and started looking around in the sand around it. Everyone else got off the boat and followed order. Daisy ended up finding the “X” with Daffodil. Everyone went over, and started digging.

‘Captain! There’s something here!’ Lily called. Harry rushed over and saw that his mom had put a tiny treasure chest in the sand. She opened it and there was some gummies inside it. Everyone got a handful of them, and they all laid on the grass under a tree, talking, laughing and goofing off. James and Sirius were arguing as usual.

‘No Padfoot, cheese doesn’t come directly from cows.’ James said crossly, finishing the last of his gummies.

‘Oh really? Prove it.’ Sirius said, while lying in Remus’ lap. James ended up getting Lily to explain how cheese is made, and the two wizards gaped at her.

‘So...technically… it’s cow pee that is now a solid?’ Sirius asked, with a hint of concern. Lily face-palmed.

‘You’re joking, right Lils?’ James said, laughing. ‘You almost had me there for a second.’ Lily then looked up at her husband, right in the eyes.

‘James I’m not joking.’ James’ smile got wiped right off his face and was replaced by a look of concern. ‘I’m never eating cheese again!’ James yelled.

‘Can you guys be quiet! I’m trying to read!’ Daffodil said, obviously extremely annoyed. Sirius laughed, and in between his giggling he managed to say

‘You sound just like Remus, it’s terrifying, but also fucking hilarious!’

‘LANGUAGE SIRIUS!’ Lily shouted at him. He got up from where he had been dying of laughter on the ground, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes. He made a hand gesture that meant he apologizes. The rest of the day went on, until around five thirty, Remus started to act kind of strange, which got Sirius concerned.

‘Well, it was nice being here, but Moony here is feeling a bit… under the weather right now, so I’ll take him back to our place. See you guys soon!’ and with that, he had apparated away, bringing Remus with him. James sighed, and ran his hand through his hair, before putting his arm around Lily’s waist.

‘Yeah, we should start thinking about heading back too. What say you, Lily?’ He said this as he rubbed his eyes. Lily nodded in agreement, and got up from the grass.

‘Come on kids, let’s head back to the house. Your father is going to go help Sirius take care of Remus, okay?’ Lily said as she brushed the dirt off her pants. Everyone got up and headed towards the car. James kisses Lily goodbye, and apparted away. Once they were all in the car, they went home. Lily instructed everyone to go get ready for bed, and she made dinner as they all went upstairs. Once they came down, she had dinner ready on the table.

‘After this, you’re all gonna go to bed early, because we’ve all had some late nights recently, and we should catch up on our sleep. Okay?’ Lily said, in her soothing voice. Everyone nodded.

  


***

  


Harry woke up at about three or four in the morning at the sound of the front door closing. He snuck over to the stairs, and heard his parents talking in hushed voices.

‘How is he?’ Lily whispered, handing James a cup of tea.

‘It was horrible, he didn’t take the potion, he forgot all about it, so he ended up scratching himself a little, but we were able to stop him. Sirius blames himself completely, saying that he should have remembered it for him. I kept on trying to tell him it’s not, but he insisted, and there was no way he was going to change his mind. He told me he’ll take it from there, and told me to come back here and take care of you and the kids.’ James spoke, with tears welling in his eyes. Lily put her hand over his and then took him in for a hug.

‘It’s okay, James. You did all you could for him.’ Lily whispered into his ear. James started to shake. He was crying.

‘When I refused to leave… Sirius started yelling at me. He told me that I’m too protective, and that I need to back off. He said… that I’m just making things worse for Moony. I don’t know what he means, but it hurt. What did I do? I’m not making anything worse, right? He just kept yelling at me, until he finally kicked me out of the house. Lily, what did I do?’ Lily looked James dead in the eyes.

‘James… you did nothing wrong. He was just upset, and tired. He’ll be back to his senses soon, and he’ll realize what he said was mean. He just took out his anger on you, this _is_ Sirius we’re talking about. He changes his emotions at the blink of an eye. He was just so stressed to see Remus in such poor health, and lashed out at you.’ Lily said this as she ran her hands through James’ hair. James seemed to be comforted by her words. ‘Now let’s get to bed, okay?’ Lily said. Then they both started to head towards the stairs. Harry ran up them really quickly and went back to his room. The next morning, Sirius and Remus didn’t come over, Lily said it’s because Remus is still sick, but Harry was convinced it was because Sirius and James had gotten into a fight, and James was still kind of mad at Sirius. But that wasn’t Harry’s business. The next two days were the same, Remus and Sirius didn’t come. Until one day, well more like night. Harry was listening to his mother and father discuss when to go shopping for Harry and his sisters at Diagon Alley, but then a silver dog came through the open window. James’ eyes widened at the sight of it, but he didn’t move. Lily turned to look at what James was staring at, and saw the dog too. It came up to the both of them and spoke in Sirius’ voice.

‘Hey, James. I’m so sorry for what I said. I was just upset. I didn’t mean any of it. Moony is in perfect condition now, and if you’re not mad at me anymore, we’d like to come over tomorrow. Send me a patronus back, or you could just answer your mirror, because you’ve been ignoring it for the last twenty-four hours. Thanks, mate.’ and then the silver dog just disappeared. Lily had a “I told you so” look on her face, as James looked at her.

‘Well, you better go find your mirror, then James.’ She said, getting up from the kitchen table. Harry went back to bed, and slept the rest of the night.

  


***

  


Sirius and Remus came over at the usual schedule, about two days later, and everything went back to normal. Until one day, Lily dragged them to Church. Daisy groaned, and reluctantly got into the car with Daffodil and Harry, secretly muttering curse words under her breath.

‘What’s “church”?’ Sirius asked, climbing into the car.

‘It’s a place where people go to worship God’ Lily explained. Sirius cringed in response.

‘Why would anyone want to do _that_?’ He asked, with a hint of sass. Lily rolled her eyes and decided to ignore Sirius’ question, which annoyed him but successfully shut him up, which Lily intended to get him to do. The rest of the time nobody asked anymore questions. James turned on the radio and was singing at the top of his lungs, in which Sirius joined in. It seems like they were seeing who could sing the loudest, and most off key out of the two of them. So far, James is winning. He’s technically screaming and putting in intended voice cracks every syllable.

‘Okay, I surrender!’ Sirius almost screamed from the back seat. James beamed with pride. They arrived at the church soon afterwards. Lily tuned to James and Sirius and said,

‘Now I want you two to be on your best behavior.’ They then went inside and took a seat. Sirius was looking around, and seemed somewhat impressed. Lily then mentioned something about no talking, and doing what you’re supposed to do and when. It was mostly directed at Daisy and Sirius, but both were obviously not listening. Sirius was looking at the stained glass windows, pointing out his favorite ones to Remus. Daisy was just trying to entertain herself. Harry was sitting in between his father and his godfather. James was paying full attention to what the priest was saying, while Sirius was laughing at Remus’ quiet snarky comments he was making. Lily was shooting them glares. She obviously couldn’t tell that Sirius’ behavior was being caused by Remus. She then whispered to them

‘Maybe, you need to leave. Because if you can’t handle this, then maybe you should go wait in the car. Remus, you can take him. We’ll be out in a little bit.’ And with that, they both got up quietly and left, while Sirius was still snickering. The rest of church seemed to take hours to finish. Eventually, it ended. They all left, to find Sirius and Remus sitting underneath a tree. Sirius was laughing his bark-like laugh, while Remus finished his sentence.

‘What’re you two laughing at?’ James asked, as he approached them. Remus looked up as Sirius wheezed into his shoulder. ‘Oh, we were just discussing Lockhart, remember, the bloke who couldn’t get enough of himself who was in Ravenclaw?’ James smirked.

‘What did you say now, Remus? You’ve murdered Padfoot.’ And with that, Sirius started laughing all over again. Remus looked at James with an obvious shocked expression.

‘Prongs, why on _earth_ would you think that _I, Remus J. Lupin_ , said something that set of Padfoot like this? I’ve never been known for such things.’ He said, pretending to be astonished. James rolled his eyes. ‘Come on you guys, we’re heading back now.’ James said, extending his arm so that he could help Remus up. Remus took up the offer, and got up, and then helped up Sirius, who was now gasping for air, as he was still laughing. They then headed back to the Potter’s house, where they all were sitting in the living room, having some laughs until Sirius got an owl. He got up from where he was sitting on the couch, went to the corner of the room, and read it. He then called Remus over to where he was standing. Remus read the letter over his shoulder, then signaled to James. The three of them all quietly discussed the letter in the corner of the room. Lily came over to them and joined in on the conversation. Harry tried to listen in on what they were saying, but couldn’t hear anything. Then, Sirius patted James on the arm, and then came over to the kids.

‘Sorry guys, but me and Remus gotta go now. We’re gonna be gone for a while, but we’ll be back as soon as possible, okay?’ He said. Harry nodded, Daisy and Daffodil did the same.

‘Why are you leaving?’ Harry asked. Sirius smiled at him. ‘Can’t tell you that, although I’d love to. Maybe ask your dad later, okay? For now, I need to go with Remus.’ He then gave them all hugs, and they said their goodbyes. He and Remus were then gone.

‘Dinner’s on the table!’ Lily said, from the kitchen. Everyone went to the table, and sat down.

  


***

  


Harry was in his room, ready for bed, waiting for his dad to come and say goodnight to him. When his dad did come in, he asked,

‘Why did Remus and Sirius have to leave?’ James looked over his shoulder to check if the door was closed. Once he made sure it was, he sat on Harry’s bed, and said in a hushed voice

‘You know about the Order of The Phoenix, right?’ Harry nodded. ‘Well, they were asked to go on a mission for them, they think some of Voldemort’s followers are hiding out somewhere, and they want them to go see if their hypothesis is correct.’ Harry nodded. ‘So, they’ll be gone for how long?’ James shrugged. ‘Merlin knows. My guess is roughly a week. Just hold tight, kiddo. They’ll be alright.’ James then kissed Harry’s forehead, and turned out the light. He headed towards the door, before opening it, turning to Harry and whispering

‘Goodnight.’ Harry replied, ‘Night, dad.’ He then put his glasses on the side table, and turned to face the moonlight that was shining through the window, and thought of Remus and Sirius.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to make. I just got caught up with school. I'll try to work on this as much as possible! Hope you enjoyed chapter two~


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius and Remus were sitting outside of an old abandoned warehouse, where they were assigned to hide. They were crouched in tall grass, watching the building. They were supposed to keep an eye on it at all times. The order suspects that a couple Death eaters are hiding out in there, and they want them to keep an eye on the building in case they’re right. 

‘So, how long have we been here?’ Sirius whispered to Remus, as he glanced at him for a second, before his eyes were glued on the shabby warehouse once again. Remus checked the watch he had on his wrist, then answered ‘About two hours.’ Sirius nodded, and kept his gaze. The sun started to set a bit ago, and it was starting to get a bit chilly. After about half an hour later, the sun was completely set, and it was cold, and dark. A shiver ran down Remus’ spine, which Sirius responded by putting his arm over Remus’ shoulders. 

‘Our shift is almost over, Moony. We’ll be outta here soon. Just gotta cope with this cold for a bit longer, ‘kay?’ Remus nodded, keeping his eyes glued on the warehouse. They had quiet discussions about different things, such as thestrals versus hippogriffs, but suddenly changed to artificial nails. 

‘So… do they just stick them on?’ Sirius asked, brainstorming on different ways muggles could put on long fake nails without just growing them out. 

‘I think so, with some type of glue. We can ask Lily when our mission is done,’ Remus whispered, ‘But we can’t get too off topic, we need to keep our minds set on our mission, okay? Remember what we’re instructed to do if we’re found?’ 

‘Yeah, yeah. Fight them and all that jazz.’ Sirius replied, looking at his wand, which he held up in front of his face. He was observing the carvings there were on it, as if he’d never noticed them before. He then looked back at Remus, who was most definitely shivering. He shrugged off the jacket he was wearing and draped it around Remus to keep him warm. 

‘No, really, I’m fine.’ Remus said, starting to take off the jacket that was around his shoulders,  but Sirius stopped him from doing so. 

‘Don’t worry about me, Moony. I can turn into Padfoot if I get cold, but meanwhile with you..’ Sirius stopped talking, aware that Remus got his point, and accepted the jacket. They sat there for another hour or two, in pure awkward silence. Remus had laid his head on Sirius’ shoulder, as his eyelids fluttered closed. They sat there for what seemed to be hours, but in reality was only about twenty minutes, when a sudden pop came from about three feet from where they were sitting. It was two other Order members. 

‘Your shift is over now, you’re instructed to go back to headquarters, and get some rest.’ Said the taller one of the two. Sirius couldn’t recognize them that well in the dark, but if he was to guess he’d say that the one speaking to them is Frank Longbottom, and the other is probably his wife, Alice. They also have a son, and he’s Harry’s age. His name is Nevil, and he’s in Gryffindor with Harry. 

‘Okay. We’ll get going now.’ Sirius responded, as Alice and Frank sat down in the grass. Sirius shook Remus a bit, which got him to wake up, and he told him they had to go. They both apparated to Headquarters, like they were supposed to, and told them they were back. They both then retreated to bed, and fell asleep almost instantly. 

  
  


***

  
  


James was sitting in the living room, waiting for an owl or a patronus from Sirius. Maybe even get a call from his mirror. Just something to use so he can communicate with him. Not that he’s scared for his life, just he can’t help but get nervous whenever one of his friends or he himself goes on a mission for the Order. Lily came over, and put a hand on his shoulder, sat down next to him on the couch and planted a kiss on his cheek. She handed him a cup of tea, which he took and sipped on. 

‘It’s alright, James,’ she said, in her soothing calm voice. ‘They’ll contact you as soon as they can.’ She rubbed his back, and then pulled him into a side hug. James put his hand on hers, and then turned his head and smiled at her.

‘Yeah, I know. I’m just nervous for them, that’s all.’ He confessed. Lily sighed, and then rested her head on his shoulder. ‘James, you’re so motherly, it’s so adorable. What would they do without you?’ James rested his head on Lily’s, and smirked. ‘Well, Padfoot probably would have still lived at his parents, or lived with Remus. But, come to think of it, him and Remus wouldn’t even be friends…’ James mumbled. Lily hugged him a bit tighter, and then got up from the couch and headed off to the stairs. 

‘I’ll go get the kids, and we’re going to go into town and get some groceries, maybe stop at a park or the lake. Do you want to come, or do you want to stay here?’ She asked. James thought for a second. ‘I’ll stay here, and if you’d like, I’ll clean the place while you’re out.’ He responded, turning to face his wife. She smiled at him, her green eyes flashing. ‘You do whatever you like.’ And with that, she disappeared upstairs to go get the kids. James glanced down at the mirror he had laying on the coffee table, and it still reflected the ceiling. He sighed, and laid down on the couch, and closed his eyes. He fell to sleep after a couple of minutes. He was woken up by the sound of tapping at the window. James got up, and turned to see an owl at the window. He scrambled off the couch and over to the window, and opened it. He then took the letter that the owl had tied to its leg, and offered it some food they had in a dish on the windowsill. He strode back to the couch, and unfolded the letter and saw that it was in fact from Sirius, he could recognize that printing from anywhere. The letter read

“ _ Hey, Prongs! Just writing to say everything’s good. We’re fine, and all that. We’ll be back in about four days, maybe five. Tell the kids we send our love, and we hope to see you soon!  _

_ ~Sirius.”  _ James smiled, yeah, it wasn’t a lot of writing, but at least he got to hear from him. As he laid the envelope the letter came in, something in it caught his eye. He picked up the envelope again and saw that there was some writing on the inside, that was very small and hard to make out, but he was able to see what it said. It said

“ _ When you get this, wait until 10:45 pm, then call me on the mirror. Then we can have a proper conversation about how things are going. Till then, ~Padfoot” _ That made James’ smile get even bigger. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. 4:42 pm. He still had roughly six hours. He then took the letter and envelope and threw away the envelope, as he put the letter in his desk upstairs. James then waiting by the window for his wife and children to arrive, so he can tell the kids Sirius sends his love, and tell Lily that Sirius was to talk to them later that night. He decided, instead of waiting by the window, to go surprise Lily by making dinner for them. He was pretty good at cooking with magic, but was still learning how to use muggle devices to cook. 

‘I’m going to play this safe, and cook with magic tonight.’ James said to himself, as he walked into the kitchen, tying on his apron. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


It was 10:45 pm when James called Sirius with the mirror they enchanted back in third year so they could talk during separate detentions. Sirius answered almost instantly. 

‘Hey, Prongs! I was wondering how long it’d take for you to get that letter, or find out where the real message was anyways. So, how’s it been at the house?’ He asked. 

‘Oh, everything’s fine here. The kids send their love back, by the way. I was hoping we could discuss the warehouse you’re keeping an eye on. Anything suspicious so far?’ James asked, hoping to get something out of this. Sirius sighed, and his eyes looked away from the mirror for a bit, then back. 

‘Well, we can’t get inside, or even try. It’ll blow our cover, and nothing exactly… suspicious has gone on. But I get a bad vibe from that place. It gets kinda depressing, sitting there looking at it for a long time. It’s like if a dementor was a building other than azkaban, then that building would be it.’ James looked at his friend; he seemed tired. It looks like he hasn’t slept for the two days he’s been away. They talked for about two hours until James asked,

‘Mate, have you been sleeping? You look bloody awful.’as he spoke, there was some concern in his tone of voice. Sirius shrugged. ‘I’ll be alright, I can sleep once I’m back.’ Sirius said, as he tucked some of his hair behind one of his ears. 

‘Sirius, really. You should get some sleep. Honestly, you look like a bloody carcass. It doesn’t look good, mate. You don’t pull off the zombie look that well.’ Sirius laughed at James’ comment, then rubbed his eyes. 

‘Yeah, maybe you’re right. I’ll try to get some sleep, mkay? You gonna stop bugging me now?’ Sirius said. James smirked, and then nodded. ‘I’ll stop bugging ya once you get some bloody sleep.’ James yawned. They said their goodbyes, as James went upstairs to go to bed. He climbed into bed with Lily, and pulled her close. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep within the hour. On the other end of the (now hung up) mirror, Sirius got out some parchment, and started sketching random things. Some shapes here and there, some looked more like random objects, for example, a chocolate frog and a hippogriff. He did this for another half hour, before actually fulfilling his promise to James, and getting into bed with Remus. Remus turned to face Sirius, and looked into his eyes. 

‘James is right, you  _ do  _ look awful. You actually need to sleep for once, love.’ Remus put his arm around Sirius, who laid there, looking into Remus’ eyes. 

‘So you’ve been awake this whole time?’ Sirius asked after a couple minutes of eye gazing. Remus smirked, ‘Do you  _ really _ think I’d let you go three days without sleep? I’m gonna make sure you actually sleep tonight.’ And with that, Remus kissed Sirius’ forehead, and blew out the candle on the side table. They both drifted off into sleep quite soon afterwards. They had to get up early the next morning, they had morning shift. It was going to be a long day, and they needed the energy for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thanks for reading The Parents Who Lived! I'm trying my hardest to keep writing as often as possible. Just saying, some chapters may be shorter than usual, like this one. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter, and try to make it longer than the others, but I can't guarantee anything. If you have any suggestions or feedback, please let me know in a comment! Thank you for all the reads, and I love you all <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to post! I was on Easter Holidays for a couple days. So here you go, Chapter Four of The Parents Who Lived! You get to see more of the twins, and see how close they are and more of their personality! Enjoy :D

Lily was up and ready by the time James rolled out of bed. Lily stood in the room, reading a book in the corner of the room. Lily had a record playing there too. She had excellent news to tell him, and she couldn’t wait to see his reaction to it. ‘Good morning, sleepyhead.’ She said, smiling at him lovingly. She got up from her chair and kissed him as James stood next to their bed. He rubbed his eyes, and smiled at her.

‘You look more happy than usual. What is it?’ James said. Lily loved how he knew when she had something to tell him, or when she was secretly sad, it was just perfect. She continued beaming at him as she spoke, ‘James, I’m pregnant. We’re going to have another kid!’ Her emerald eyes were sparkling with excitement. James stood there gobsmacked, lost of words. ‘R-really?! You’re not joking me, are you?’ Lily shook her head.

‘Do you _really_ think I’d joke about something like this? James, this is real. We’re having another kid! I’m so excited!’ She nearly screamed. James picked her up and spun her in circles, as he laughed and said,

‘Lily, this is the best thing I could have ever heard! You have no idea how excited I am now! Well, I gotta tell Sirius and Remus! Well, Sirius mentioned something about morning shift, I think I’ll call them around three. But, Lily, another kid!’ James continued ranting about this, as he pulled Lily into a random dance to the music that was playing. Lily laughed along with James as they danced about in the room, trying not to make too much clatter to wake the kids. Lily stopped them, and pulled James into a kiss. They stood there for a bit, just embracing each other, until James started to cry.

‘Awe, James. Stop, you’re going to make _me_ cry.’ Lily said, giggling as her eyes welled up with happy tears. James wiped his tears and giggled along with his wife. They continued being emotional wrecks together until Lily said she should go make breakfast encase the kids wake up or they already are awake and are expecting her. She then broke away from James’ arms and went downstairs, where she saw Harry making his sisters some pancakes, Daffodil sitting at the kitchen table with a book, and Daisy reading over her shoulder.

‘Oh, hi mom!’ Daisy said, as she saw her mom coming down the sitars. ‘Harry’s making us breakfast, since you took so long to get up this morning. The paper is waiting for dad in his spot, just so you know.’ and with that, she got into a conversation with Harry. Lily made her way into the kitchen, and started to make tea.

  
  


***

  


Sirius got back from his shift, and an order member came to him, handing him a letter.

‘Here, this arrived for you about half an hour ago.’ The member then turned and walked away. Sirius went back to his room, and opened the letter, and of course it was from James. As Sirius walked down the hall, he opened the letter and saw that it had only six words scribbled onto it. “ _Call me when you get this.”_ And so, once Sirius got to his room, he obeyed what the letter said, and took the mirror out of his pocket and called James. James picked up almost instantly.

‘Hey, Padfoot! Glad you could call! So I have some great news! Wanna guess? And no, Lily didn’t knit you a pair of socks.’ Sirius thought for a minute, then responded, ‘Then I have no guesses.’ James laughed and said ‘Pads, we’re gonna have another kid! Lily’s pregnant again!’ James beamed, as Sirius’ jaw dropped for a second. He collected himself and smirked. ‘You sly dog, James. Well, more like a sly deer, but still. So kid number four? Jeez, and I thought the Weasleys were bad.’ Sirius laughed at his comment, as James glared into the depths of his soul. ‘Come off it, Prongs. I was just joking.’ Sirius said, trying to get James to stop glaring at him. James then broke into a smile again, and beamed even brighter.

‘I’m just so excited, you know? What should we even name it? How will the kids react? Ugh, it’s a mess, but it’ll be worth it.’  James seemed like he was about to explode with joy. It always made Sirius happy to see his best friend in such a good mood.

‘Everything’ll be fine, Prongs. The kids will be overjoyed, and you’ve done this three times before, so it shouldn’t be _that_ hard, right?’ Sirius said, as Remus entered the room quietly. James nodded. Then Lily called James from the other end of the mirror, and James and Sirius said their goodbyes.

‘What were you two talking about?’ Remus asked from the other side of the room. Sirius jumped slightly, he forgot he was there.

‘Oh, James had some good news. They’re having their fourth kid! I’m so excited for them!’ Sirius said. Remus looked shocked at first, then he smiled, ‘That’s great to hear! I can’t wait to see the baby when it’s born!’ Sirius and Remus just looked at each other smiling for a couple minutes, before Sirius walked over to Remus and sat in his lap. He then looked up at him and said quietly ‘Read to me, Remus.’ and with that, Remus picked up the book on the side table, and read to him. They sat there in each other’s embrace, as Remus’ words echoed through the room. All was good.

  
  


***

  


Daffodil was sitting in her room, playing chess with her sister. Harry had some friends over, and the girls decided to leave them be, so they retreated to their rooms, but decided to hang out in Daffodil’s room. Daisy was loosing miserably, but she still didn’t surrender, and was determined to find a way to win.

‘Daffy, why do you always win these games? It’s not fair! You’re cheating somehow, did you hex my things?’ Daisy said, as Daffodil killed Daisy’s queen with a pon. Daisy then moved her kind to the left, and Daffodil put her into check. Daisy then flipped the board. Daffodil exploded into laughter, and fell off the beanbag chair she was in and rolled a bit on the floor.

‘Let’s play a new game.’ Daisy mumbled, glaring at her sister. Daffodil wiped her eyes, and got out some checkers from under her bed. They set up the game, and after a couple turns, Daffodil jumped over six of Daisy’s checkers at once, which ended up the same way as chess. Daisy started to pick up the pieces and put them away, and Daffodil ended up helping her. They then climbed out the window and got on the roof. They would go up there to hang out, and have to interruption. They had a little club they made, which is still unnamed, but they’re the only members, and they intend to keep it that way.

‘So.. we go to Hogwarts in a couple weeks. I can’t believe it. I’m so nervous, but also excited!’ Daisy said, as she braided Daffodil’s red wavy hair.

‘Yeah… I can’t believe it either.. I don’t know what to expect either, like will we wind up in the same house? That’s what I’m the most nervous for. I don’t want to end up in the wrong house…’ Daffodil confessed. Daisy sighed, and mumbled words of agreement. After a couple moments of silence, Daisy broke it by saying ‘Daff..? If we don’t end up in the same house, we’ll still hang out all the time, right?’ Daffodil patted her sisters hand, that was resting on her shoulder.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll _always_ be here for you, no matter what. We’ll be together forever, we’re twins, and also sisters. I would die for you, Daisy.’ And with that, they pulled each other into a hug. After a while, they were back to doing each other’s hair and laughing. Daffodil was brushing Daisy’s uncontrollable hair, and trying to put it into a nice fishtail braid, but she might just have to go with a french braid or ponytail. After about half an hour, she had managed to get Daisy’s hair into a neat fishtail braid that she had envisioned. They then got the radio from their room, and brought it up onto the roof with  them, and turned it on. They sang along to some songs, and read magazines from muggle stores they go to with their mom. They stayed up there until it was dark, and then they switched from reading to star gazing, and Daffodil trying to recall some stories about some constellations Remus had told her when she was younger. They went back inside once they got cold from the night breeze, and they went downstairs to see their mom sitting in the living room watching the news on the tv, their dad in the kitchen, probably cooking with magic, and Harry who was sitting next to their mom, but he was doing some homework he was assigned over the summer. Lily saw them enter, and she greeted them. They waved back, and went to go and help their dad in the kitchen. When dinner was placed on the table, and everyone was sitting, Lily spoke.

‘Kids, me and your father have some news. You’re going to be having a new sibling.’ Daisy choked on her food, Harry dropped his fork, and Daffodil smiled.

‘You’re kidding!’ Daisy exclaimed. Their mom shook her head. Daisy’s eyes widened.

‘You know what this means, right? I’m no longer the youngest! Yes!!!’ She did a fist pump, and Daffodil burst into laughter again.

‘Daisy, you’ll always be my little baby sister.’ She said jokingly, and Daisy weakly punched her in the shoulder.

‘This is great news!’ Harry said, beaming, ‘I can’t wait to meet them!’ Daffodil nodded in agreement, and Daisy smiled even more.

‘Girls, this’ll mean you’ll have to share a room now, you do realize? We need to use your room as the baby’s room now. You’ll be okay with that, right?’ James said. The girls looked at each other, nodded and then Daisy replied, ‘Yeah, we’ll be fine with that.’ Daffodil then butted in ‘We’ll try not to be to rambunxious for you, but we can’t guarantee anything.’ The rest of dinner was everyone talking about the baby, names for a boy and names for a girl, toys, what house they’ll be in, and more.

  
  


***

  


It had been a week since that night, Sirius and Remus were back from wherever they were, and they had started shopping for school supplies. They had been to Diagon Alley a couple times this week, Daffodil and Daisy had gotten their wands, robes, their books,  and cauldrons. They were both so excited, and they were talking about what they were going to do at Hogwarts all week. The closer they got to school starting, the more excited they got. One night, Daffodil and Daisy were talking in their room, when Daffodil mentioned ‘I hope I get into Ravenclaw!’ Daisy just froze.

‘You want to get into Ravenclaw..? But I thought you wanted to be in Gryffindor with me, and like everyone else.’ She said. Daffodil sat there, and felt horrible. Yes, she wanted to be in the same house as her sister, but getting into a different house would be so cool, also to have her own friends. They always had the same friends, but being able to have her own social life… but she also wants to be with her sister… they’re _twins_ . They’re always together. _Is it bad that I want my own life..?_ Daffodil thought. She then realize how selfish she was being. They’ll be in the same house for sure, they’re twins, of course they will.

‘Sorry, of course I want to be in Gryffindor with you, I’m your sister, we’ve got each other! I’ll never leave your side. But please know, that if I get sorted into a different house, It’s not _my_ fault. If I get sorted into, let’s say Ravenclaw, you won’t get mad right?’ Daffodil said, as she gave Daisy a side hug. Daisy hugged her back and replied

‘Daff. That’s not even a question. Of course I won’t get mad. If we get sorted into different houses, we’ll still hang out all the time out of class. And we won’t let different houses get in our way, we’re together for life, I’m not going to let a school house get in the way of our relationship! I love you, you’re my best friend, twin, and sister!’ Daffodil let out a sigh of relief. Everything will be okay.

‘Help me finish packing my trunk, will ya?’ Daisy said, from across the room. Daisy already moved all her things into Daffodil’s room, even though they didn’t have to until roughly under next summer. Daffodil hopped off her bed, and crossed the room to help her sister cram in the rest of her belongings into her trunk. School starts in two weeks, and yet here Daisy is packing. She couldn’t wait to go to Hogwarts ever since they got the acceptance letter on their birthday on May 27th. She was so excited, she nearly exploded. All she could talk about was going to Hogwarts for the next month. It was fun to talk about at first, but then it got a bit old.

‘There, all packed!’ Daisy said, as she closed her trunk. Daisy then looked at how the beds were on opposite sides of the room. Her face lit up as she had an amazing idea.

‘Hey, Daff! We should get a bunk bed to share! Wouldn’t that be cool? Then we could have room for our beanbags and desks!’ Daffodil smiled and responded, ‘That’s a great idea! Let’s go tell dad!’ Daffodil took Daisy by the wrist and dashed out of the room, dragging her sister with her. They found their dad in the backyard, with Harry. Looks like they just got back from a fly.

‘Dad! Dad, me and Daffy had an idea!’ Daisy yelled as she jumped into her father's arms.

‘Oh, really? What was that idea?’ James said, as he held Daisy in his arms. ‘We want to get a bunk bed in our room! It’d give us more space for our things!’ James thought for a second, before responding, ‘That’s not too bad of an idea! I’ll talk to your mom, okay?’ as he said this, he put Daisy down onto the ground again.

‘Okay. So how was your fly with Harry?’ Daisy asked. The conversation continued as they walked back to the house, where Lily was waiting. She smiled as she watched her children and husband approached the house, laughing and talking. She looked down at her stomach, and smiled. Soon there will be another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I really appreciate it! I love you all very very much! <3 <3  
> If you have any requests or advice, please don't be afraid to leave a comment! I'd love to hear from you all! See you on the next chapter of The Parents Who Lived!


	5. Chapter 5

Daffodil awoke to her sister violently shaking her and saying, ‘Come on! Today’s the day! We’re going to Hogwarts! Come on, come on, come on! We just _can’t_ be late!’ Once Daisy noticed Daffodil was awake, she strutted over to the door, before turning in the door to look at her sister, who was sitting in her bed and wearing her nightclothes and said, ‘Honestly, get dressed! We have to be there in like two hours! Daffy, I have to make a good first impression if I want to make it onto the Quidditch team, and being on time will be a good one! Now hurry up and get ready!’ With that she turned on her heel and disappeared through the door. Daffodil got out of bed, slipped on her slippers, stretched her arms and yawned. It’s time to get ready for the day. Daffodil got the clothes she layed out on the foot of her bed that night and put them on. She then brushed her long red curly locks. Daffodil glanced in the mirror, and grinned. Then she headed downstairs with her trunk that she had packed the previous day. Lily, James, Harry and Daisy were downstairs already. Breakfast was waiting for her at the table.

‘Good morning, Daff. How was your sleep?’ Lily said, from across the table. Daffodil rubbed her eyes and replied, ‘Refreshing. I stayed up a bit last night reading.’

‘Ahh.. that’s why you slept in then, I imagine?’ Lily answered. Daffodil nodded. James, Harry and Daisy discussed Quidditch on the other side of the table as Lily and Daffodil discussed the book that Daffodil was reading. Once everyone was finished, James had taken all the plates and put them in the sink, and started washing them. While he was doing so, he said, ‘Pads and Moony will meet us at Kings Cross station. So we should get going soon, okay?’

‘About time!’ Daisy groaned from the living room, ‘Come on!’  

‘Alright, alright. We’re coming!’ Harry said as he got up from where he was sitting at the table, and got his trunk from the living room and dragged it outside. He came back inside to come help Daisy with hers, but Daisy insisted she can drag her own trunk, so instead he helped Daffodil. Once they were all outside, they apparated to Kings Cross station. Lily went and got them some trolleys to put their trunks on, and push through the station. They were all walking through the crowd, when they heard a voice calling to them.

‘Oi! Potters!’ They all turned to see Sirius desperately trying to catch up to them through the busy crowd of people, and Remus not far behind him. James grinned and waved to him. Once Sirius and Remus got there, James patted the both of them on the back, and they continued through the crowd.

‘Congrats, by the way, you two.’ Remus said, as they grew nearer to the certain pillar they were supposed to walk through. Lily smiled at Remus, and James did the same.

‘Thanks, mate.’

‘So, three kids going to Hogwarts, huh Prongs?’ Sirius budded in.

‘Apparently! And another one on the way!’

‘Unbelievable, huh?’ Lily mentioned, as she linked arms with James, in which got James turning all red. Daisy gagged and started to walk faster, which made Daffodil fall into fits of laughter, joined by Harry.

‘Everyone was shocked when you guys had a baby.’ Remus muttered through the mouthful chocolate he was eating.

‘Yeah, so was I. It took a couple years for me to wake up and take in I had a child with Lily, who was now a Potter and no longer an Evans.’

‘Mhm. He would wake up, shocked and say something like “Evans!? What are we doing in the same bed? Why is there a baby in a crib over there? Explain, please!” and I’d have to remind him that we were married, and had a baby a couple days ago, until he grew out of it. It was really annoying, but adorable.’ At the news of this, Sirius exploded into his bark-like laughter. Remus chuckled along with him, as James flushed with embarrassment.

‘Did you _really_ have to mention those times?’

‘Yes, my deerest, I did.’

‘Well, remember when you were pregnant? You were an emotional wreck.’

‘Remember when Harry was born? You were an emotional wreck.’

‘We promised not to mention those times, Lily!’

‘Okay, well, remember when the twins were born?’ As soon as Lily finished her sentence, James turned away, his face even redder. Sirius was still laughing, leaning on James for support. They finally got to the pillar, in which Daisy responded by pausing, taking a deep breath, taking Daffodil by the hand and dashed through the pillar. Harry then followed, and the adults did the same not too soon afterwards. On the other side, Daisy was looking at the Hogwarts express with a mixed-emotions expression. She was obviously nervous, excited, and sad. Daffodil went up to her and gave her a small hug, before whispering to her

‘Everything’ll be alright. We’ll be fine! We get to go to school, and make friends! Remember what we said about different houses? We’ll never leave each others side. And we still have about ten minutes to get on the train.’ Daisy smiled at Daffodil.

‘Yeah. You’re right. There’s nothing to be nervous about! I was being childish, but I’m too old to feel nervous about riding a dumb train.’ Daffodil giggled.

‘There’s the Daisy I know.’ And together, they both turned, and said their goodbyes to James, Sirius and Remus. They’ll see Lily at the castle, she’s the potions teacher for the sixth and seventh years. Harry joined them as they got on the train, and found an empty compartment. They then leaned out the window, and waved as the train started up. James was getting teary, which got Daisy to roll her eyes, and Daffodil laughed, as always. Harry then sat down, and the girls did the same. Not too long afterwards, Hermione, Ron and Ginny came into the compartment. They all laughed and joked around.

 

***

 

James waved until he couldn’t see the train anymore. Sirius patted him on the shoulder.

‘Poor, Prongs. His children off to school, and his wife having to leave soon to join them. Ya know, I was thinking-, yes I can do that-, since you don’t have the twins to look after, if you wanted to stay with me and Remus? We could all stay at a place together, like old times.’ James looked at Sirius, and grinned.

‘Is that even a question, Pads? I’ll take up that offer any day! We can switch between the houses we stay at! And then go on missions when needed, it’ll be amazing!’

‘Sorry to break your little moment you two, but I really should be going,’ Lily interrupted.

‘Ah, yes. Remember, come back for Christmas and Easter. Owl me too.’ James insisted

‘Yes, yes. How could I forget? You tell me every year.’

‘It’s tradition by now, Lils.’

‘We should continue that tradition now, th-’ Lily didn’t even finish her sentence as James leaned down and kissed her gently. They stood there, their lips locked in a passionate deep kiss.

‘Ahem.. Can you two kindly stop? People are staring.’ Sirius interrupted, cringing. James shot him a glare in response. Lily then broke the kiss.

‘He’s right. I _really_ need to get going now. Love you!’

‘Love you, too Lils.’ James gave Lily one small and final peck on the lips, and then she apparated back to the house, where she could use the floo network to get to her office.

There was an awkward moment of silence, when Remus broke it,

‘So, my money’s on Daisy in Gryffindor and Daffodil in Ravenclaw.’

‘Nahhhh, Daffodil’s a Gryffindor.’ Sirius insisted.

‘She’s pretty smart, so I’d have to agree with Moony on this one. Sorry, Pads.’

‘Just watch, she’ll Owl you saying she’s in Gryffindor and you’ll owe me fifty galleons!’

‘I know my children, Padfoot. Daffodil is gonna be a Ravenclaw.’

‘If you say so.’

‘Prongs, let’s head back to your place, where you can get some clothes and then we can head off to me and Padfoot’s place.’

‘Moony, Prongs already has a room in our place with clothes and everything.’

‘Oh, right. Okay then, let’s head off.’ They then apparated to Sirius and Remus’ place, which was in a suburb a little bit out of London. They also owned a cottage in the middle of nowhere, that Sirius came across one day, and they now use for the full moon. They arrived at the front step, and went inside.

‘I’ll go put the kettle on!’ Remus said, as he disappeared into a hallway that lead to the kitchen.

‘I keep forgetting how big this place is.’ James said, as he looked around. Sirius nodded.

‘Yeah, it’s a big place. I know it’s just me and Remus, and we don’t have visitors often, but we like the house, that’s what counts.’

‘Pads, this isn’t a house, it’s a mansion.’

‘Eh. I’d beg a differ.’

‘Pads… It’s a mansion. Don’t deny it.’

‘Prongs, it gets smaller the longer you live here.’

‘Suuuuuuuuuure.’

‘Just watch, you’ll think it’s small by Christmas.’

‘What are you two bickering about?’ Remus called from down the hall.

‘Prongs thinks this place is a mansion!’

‘Pads thinks this place is small!’

‘Merlin, you guys. Do you _really_ have to fight over everything?’

‘...Prongs started it.’

‘Oh like hell I did!’

‘..Aye! James! NO!’ The halls then filled with Sirius’ shrieks of fear as James started chasing him around the house. They eventually ended up in the kitchen, where Sirius dived under the table and James was clutching a broom, and started poking around under the table, trying to get Sirius out from under it.

‘Come on out, Padfoot, I’ve got a nice broomstick that wants to meet your face.’

‘I know I’m beautiful, but kindly tell the broomstick I’m not interested!’

‘Oh, I don’t think it’ll take “no” for an answer!’

‘James, stop. Sirius, get out from under the table, the tea is ready.’ Sirius scrambled out from under the table and sat down on a chair. James propped up the broom in the corner of the room, and also sat down in a chair. Remus came over with some tea and cups and placed them on the table.

‘Thanks, Re!’ Sirius said, happily taking a cup, but the setting it down immediately afterwards, and rubbed his hands.

‘What’s wrong, Pads?’ James chuckled

‘It’s hot. I burned my hand.’ Sirius murmured.

‘Awe, poor Padfoot, want Moony to kiss it better?’ James teased as he made kissy faces at Sirius.

‘Can it, Fleamont.’ Sirius shot at him, then picked up his tea cup and sipped it slowly.

‘So, what else than bicker do you two plan on doing today?’ Remus asked, impatiently.

‘Well, we can go out for a walk and have a really fun day out. Or we can stay at home and be the biggest couch potatoes on earth! Either one sounds fun to me.’ Sirius exclaimed.

‘I was thinking of just staying in and watching a couple old muggle movies.’ James sighed, as he too sipped his tea.

‘That sounds good, right Pads?’ Remus agreed. Sirius nodded in response.

‘It’s fine, as long as I get to choose the first movie!’

‘Fine, you get to choose the movie. Prongs, you get the snacks ready, I’ll go set up the tv.’ They then all went different ways to go get what they needed.

 

***

 

‘Hey, guys! There’s a movie over here that looks interesting! Whaddya think?’ Sirius shouted from behind the couch where a box of movies lay open. He held up a copy of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. James snatched it out of Sirius’ hands and looked at it. He then showed it to Remus.

‘What do you say, Remus?’ James said, as he examined it even more.

‘It looks good, let’s watch it.’ Remus chuckled. He then put it in, and the movie started. Sirius climbed into Remus’ lap, and layed there, his eyes fixed on the tv.

 

***

 

The movie had finished, and Sirius hadn’t moved. He clutched a pillow close to his chest.

‘Wasn’t that a good movie, guys!?’ Sirius practically screamed. James was watching in the armchair, and was half asleep. Remus was rubbing his eyes, and glanced up at the clock.

‘Merlin, is it really twelve thirty already? How many movies have we watched?’ Remus murmured. Sirius looked up at his tired and sleepy boyfriend, and grinned. He then remembered they had company, and erased all thoughts of what he was about to do to him at that very moment. Instead, he moved closer and kissed him on the cheek.

‘We should all think about getting some sleep if we’re gonna respond to the letters to see who’s in what house.’ He sighed, and got up from the couch. James got up from his chair, and stretched.

‘Good idea, Padfoot. I’ll head off to my bedroom, I remember where it is. G’night you two.’ James left the living room and disappeared down the hall. Sirius waited until James’ footsteps faded away out of earshot. He then smirked and went over to where Remus was laying on the couch.

‘You have no idea what I’ve been wanting to do to you all day, Moony.’ Sirius cooed into Remus’ ear. Remus looked at him, and gave him a cocky grin.

‘Did that movie give you ideas? If so, then you’re the one in the lingerie, not me.’ Remus mumbled drowsily. Sirius laughed quietly, and bent down and kissed Remus.

‘Moony, if you wanted to see me dressed like that, you could have just said so.’ Sirius whispered. Remus grinned, and kissed him again. They were both violently making out in a matter of minutes, and they were going at each others clothes until Remus stopped them from continuing before whispering into Sirius’ ear,

‘Let’s take this to the bedroom.’ Sirius smirked, his silver eyes flashing. He then took Remus by the arm and hurried him off to their room, where he cast a silencing charm. The night had only begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a bit to type, I was a bit busy with school projects, but here is Chapter Five of The Parents Who Lived! I hope you like it, and thank you all for reading and leaving kudos! I love you all very very much! And don't forget to comment if you have any suggestions or scenes you'd like to see! -Rp21 <3


	6. Chapter 6

Daffodil and Daisy sat in a train compartment, along with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They all were exchanging jokes and laughing. Daisy looked at Daffodil, who was looking back at her. They both nodded, and then got up from where they were sitting. 

‘Me and Daff are gonna go looking around the train, and see what there is to see, we’ll be back soon.’ 

‘Okay, be careful!’ Harry called as they left the compartment, and continued down the hall of the train. 

‘And to think Mom, Dad, Moony and Padfoot were all on this train when they were out age… isn’t that odd?’ Daffodil mentioned as they passed some compartments with some kids who seemed to be Slytherins. 

‘Yeah, it really is.’ Daisy added. They passed a couple more compartments until they saw one full of first-years. They could tell because all the kids’ robes had no specific colour yet. They opened the door, and all the kids looked at them.

‘Hey, I’m Daffodil!’

‘And I’m Daisy!’

‘Mind if we join you guys?’ some girl who was sitting next to the window scooched over to make room, and a couple others followed her lead. Daisy sat next to the girl at the window, and Daffodil sat beside Daisy. 

‘My name’s Vanessa! Nice to meet you, Daisy.’ Said the girl who Daisy sat next to. She had big beautiful blue eyes that sparkled in the light, and long straight black hair that fell perfectly to her chest. She was pale, and pretty skinny. 

‘So, you excited to go to Hogwarts?’ Vanessa said, her blue eyes sparkling.

‘Is that even a question? ‘Course I am!’

‘Me too! I’m kinda worried about what house I’ll be in. My older sister Carlisa was placed into Slytherin, about three years ago. She’s in fourth year now. I wanna be put into Gryffindor, though. My parents don’t care what house I’m in, as long as it’s not Hufflepuff.’

‘I think I’m going to be put into Gryffindor!’

‘I bet you will be!’ The two girls continued talking for the rest of the way, in the meantime, Daffodil was talking to the boy she was sitting next to. 

‘Hey! I’m Daffodil, what’s your name?’

‘Oh.. I’m Kristan. Kristan Fox. It’s nice to make your acquaintance, Daffodil.’

‘Same with you, Kristan! Mind if I call you Kris?’ 

‘Yeah, that’s fine.’ Kristan had long brown messy hair that fell perfectly into his eyes. Although it was hard to see, he had dark brown eyes, and nice tan skin. He was scrawny, and his robes seemed a bit oversized. 

‘So, since everyone else is talking about it, what house do you think you’ll end up in Kris?’

‘Oh, well I hope I get put into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Hufflepuff would also be good, just I’d rather not Slytherin. I hear bad things about that house. What about you?’

‘Well, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are my top two, because everyone in my family is Gryffindor.’

‘That must be a lot of pressure then.’

‘Nah, not really. My mom and dad don’t care what house I’m in. It’s my uncle I’m worried about. He really wants me to be in Gryffindor.’

‘I bet he’ll be happy for you no matter what house you’re in’ Kris grinned at Daffodil, and she grinned back. They continued their talk about family, until they soon arrived at Hogwarts. Daffodil got up from the compartment, turned to face Daisy, they took each other's hand, and got off the train. They heard a deep voice calling from behind them.

‘First years! O’er ‘ere!’ They turned to see a huge man, who they recognized to be Hagrid, one of Harry’s friends. They walked over to him, where a huge crowd of first years were standing. Once Hagrid had realized all the first years were with him, they went over to the lake, where they all got into boats. 

‘Woah… This is better than I imagined!’ Daisy whispered into Daffodil’s ear. 

‘Yeah, I know right! This seems almost like it’s a dream…’ Daffodil replied. Her dark brown eyes were lit up by the light inside of the castle, that was reflecting down onto the lake. Soon enough, they reached the other side of the lake, and got out of their boats. They then all came up and stood in a room just outside of what seemed to be the great hall. A witch who wore long black robes, and a big black hat that is the iconic idea of a witch in the muggle world. 

‘We’re about to start the sorting ceremony. When you hear your name called, you’ll come up and sit on the stool, and I’ll place the hat on your head, and then you’ll be sorted into your house. You will then go join them. Understood?’ There were mutters of agreement. 

‘Very well then, follow me.’ She then pushed the doors open, and they started to walk in. Daffodil saw Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table, and he gave her a thumbs up. She smiled back, and continued walking up the hall in between two tables. The sorting hat was placed on the stool, and it sang a song. It was a nice melody, and it was pretty enjoyable. Daisy and Daffodil looked at eachother, and grinned. They were both nervous, and excited. The names then started to be called. 

‘Adams, Bianca.’ A girl who had short brown hair got up and sat on the stool, her face flushed with embarrassment. 

‘Ravenclaw!’ The girl who apparently was named Bianca took off the hat, and scurried over to the Ravenclaw table, who took her in with hugs and pats on the back. 

‘Bush, Reece.’

‘Slytherin!’

‘Colbert, Synthia.’

‘Gryffindor!’ The names went on and on.

‘Fox, Kristan.’

‘Gryffindor!’ The list continued.

‘Neal, Vanessa.’

‘Gryffindor!’

Nicholas, Freddie.’

‘Hufflepuff!’ More kids were called up, more Ravenclaws, more Slytherins, more Hufflepuffs. It was soon the twins’ turn.

‘Potter, Daffodil.’ Daffodil’s face drained of all the color it held in it. She meekly walked over to the stool, and sat down. 

_ So, another Potter? Hmmm. Where to put you, where to put you. You’re very intelligent, so Ravenclaw could be an option… But you’re also very Brave. Hmmm, you Potters always are a hard decision. Well, I can see how you’re trying to show your bravery to make it into the same house as your sister. That takes a lot of bravery, you must be a... _

‘Gryffindor!’ The whole Gryffindor table erupted, as they did for all the others, but Harry especially. Daffodil took off the sorting hat, and ran over to the Gryffindor table, and Harry scooched over a bit so Daffodil could sit next to him. 

‘Potter, Daisy.’ Daisy ran up to the front, and sat down immediately. The hat barely touched her head as it yelled

‘Gryffindor!’ Daffodil cheered as her twin came over, and squeezed her tightly. 

‘Daffy, we did it! We’re both in Gryffindor! Dad, Mom, Padfoot and Moony will be so happy!’ Daisy almost screamed as she crushed Daffodil. The names soon finished, and the Headmaster stood, and announced some warnings about places in the palace, but the twins had already heard about those things, they’ve heard plenty stories from everyone else. Food then appeared in front of them, and they all started to eat. Once everyone was full, the prefects were instructed to lead the first years to their common rooms. Daffodil and Daisy got up and followed the prefects up several stairs cases, being warned about specific stairs that are traps. They soon enough reached the Fat Lady’s portrait. 

‘Fairy Lights.’ The Head Boy said, and the Fat Lady swung open, and they all entered. The Gryffindor common room was even better than how Daffodil had imagined it. There were comfortable looking chairs and couches all over, there was a fireplace by the corner, and a couple coffee tables here and there. They were told where the dorms were, and the Head Girl lead them to their room. They climbed up the staircase, and were brought into a room that had five four poster beds, and their trunks each were on a bed. They then each went to the bed that had their trunk on it. Daisy had a bed right by the window, and Daffodil had hers right across from hers. 

‘Wow! This is so cool! I can’t believe that I’m here now!’ Daisy exclaimed as she jumped up onto her bed. Daffodil got onto hers, and started to unpack her trunk.

‘I know, right?’ She replied, while taking some of her clothes out of her trunk and placing them into a dresser by her bed. 

‘It kinda feels like this is all a fantasy…’ Synthia said, who had a bed in the other corner of the room. She had long red hair, and mild hazel eyes. She was scribbling something down onto a piece of parchment, then rolled it up, and put it on her night table. 

‘Well, I hope that you all have good dreams, I’m hitting the hay for the night.’ She then pulled the draped around her bed closed and turned out her light. 

‘That’s a good idea, goodnight everyone.’ Daffodil then followed pursuit. Daisy got out a magazine she brought with her, and started flipping through it, refusing to go to bed. 

‘Hey, Daisy, you know we have classes tomorrow right?’ Vanessa said, who has a bed next to Daisy. 

‘Yeah, I know. I just wanna finish reading this.’

‘Okay, well then I’ll stay up with you.’ Vanessa then pulled out a map from her trunk, along with some chocolate. She offered some to Daisy, who took up the offer, and ate some as well. They stayed up until around one in the morning, then Daisy said they should think about going to bed, so they changed into some sleepwear and went to sleep.

  
  


 

***

  
  
  


Sirius woke up to James shaking him awake, and shrieking at the top of his lungs.

‘PADFOOT! THE LETTERS! THEY CAME! COME ON, LET’S GO READ THEM!’

‘..Prongs? What time is it..?’

‘Like, eight in the morning, come oooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn, Padfoot! We need to read these!’ 

‘Fine, I’m coming. We need to wake up Remus too, though.’

‘I’m awake… you  _ really  _ think I could sleep through Prongs’ shrieking?’

‘True. Well, let’s go read them, then.’ Sirius then got out of bed, and was practically dragged all the way down to the kitchen by James. There were four letters sitting on the table, each one in different handwriting. James excitedly picked one up, that was from Daisy, and ripped open the envelope, and unfolded the parchment. He then placed it down, and not looking at it looked to Sirius and Remus, and said

‘What house d’ya think she’s in?’

‘Gryffindor. Isn’t it obvious, Prongs?’

‘I gotta agree with Pads on this one.’

‘Mkay, I’m gonna say that too. Let’s see.’ James then looked at the paper, his brown eyes scanning over the parchment. His mouth then curled into a smile, and his eyes lit up with delight, as he looked up at his two best friends and exclaimed

‘MY LITTLE BABY GIRL IS IN GRYFFINDOR! I’M SO BLOODY PROUD!’ He jumped up from where he is, and started doing a little dance. Remus laughed, as Sirius sat there smiling. He would go join him if it wasn’t eight in the morning. 

‘Prongs, let’s read Daffodil’s letter now. I still think she’s also a Gryffindor.’

‘Pads, she’s totally a Ravenclaw. Right Moony?’

‘Well, I think she might be a Ravenclaw, I don’t know for sure. For all we know, Padfoot’s right.’ James put Daisy’s letter down, that he had been waving all around the kitchen, and started to open Daffodil’s letter. He stared at the parchment for a couple seconds, then his jaw dropped. He looked up at Sirius and Remus, and handed them the letter. Sirius grabbed it, and Remus read from over his shoulder. 

‘Really!?’ Remus said, as he re-read the words “ _ I got placed into Gryffindor!” _ Sirius then looked up at James and yelled

‘HAH! I TOLD you! I knew it!’ James then started crying. 

‘Both my beautiful and gorgeous girls are in Gryffindor. I’m so proud…’ Sirius got up from where he was sitting at the table, and hugged James tightly.

‘Shhh, shhh.. Prongs, you’ve got three beautiful Gryffindor kids, and a fourth on the way. Now get over it, and make us breakfast. Remus could help you if you’d like, but I’m absolute trash when it comes to cooking, so I’ll sit and watch.’ James laughed and pulled away from the hug.

‘Yeah, okay. I’ll make you guys breakfast. What do you want?’ 

‘Pancakes, eggs and sausage, like when we went to Hogwarts!’ 

‘Okay, Moony, can you come help me?’ Remus nodded, and went to help James in the kitchen. Sirius got up and was able to make himself coffee. He then sat at the table and talked with Remus and James as they prepared breakfast, which didn’t take that long. while they finished their breakfast, they started discussing what to do that day.

‘Well, we can go and strut the streets, and be cool, ya know?’ Sirius said, as he finished the last bit of his coffee. Remus automatically dismissed that idea. 

‘Well, we already had a lazy day, so let’s do something today. Maybe go shopping? Get some groceries, and maybe some books. Something useless that’ll look cool in one of these rooms, ya know?’ James said, as he shoveled the last bit of his eggs into his mouth. 

‘Sure, that sounds fun!’ Sirius exclaimed.

‘Sure, why not? Books caught my interest, so I’ll hold you to it Prongs.’ The boys then went off to their own rooms, and got dressed. They then went out to the car, and got in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Guys :D   
> Yes, it's me again. I'm here back at it again with another chapter to The Parents Who Lived. I'm trying to get these out to you as soon as I can! If you'd like anything to happen, please comment what you'd like to see happen! I love you all very very much! Til next time~ Rp21


	7. Chapter 7

The first couple of weeks just flew by. School was so fun to be in. Daisy’s two favourite classes are Defence Against The Dark Arts, and Caring for Magical Creatures. Daffodil was exceeding at most of her classes, and was assisting Daisy and some other Gryffindor’s with their homework. They had both made their groups of friends, Daisy was friends with two Gryffindor girls, Vanessa and Synthia, and Daffodil was friends with Kris, and Marilynn, and a Ravenclaw Alisha Thornburg. They all hang out together, like for homework, or on weekends, but they also go off into their own groups. It was the third week of school, and all the first years in Gryffindor were sitting in the common room, Daffodil and Kris were reading in arm chairs, Synthia was drawing by the fireplace, Marilynn was watching her draw, and Vanessa and Daisy were exchanging jokes on the couch as finished off the chocolate frogs they’d stashed in their bags from the trolley.  
‘Hey, Daff! I’m gonna go to the kitchens to get more food, wanna come with me?’ Daisy called from across the common room with a mouth full of chocolate. Daffodil moved her eyes that were glued to her book and shifted them to Daisy’s face.  
‘Sure, just let me finish my chapter.’  
‘Nooooo, noww!’  
‘Fine, I’m coming.’ Daffodil put her bookmark in, and got up from her armchair. Daisy beamed and got up from where she was sitting with Vanessa, and followed Daffodil out of the common room.  
‘So, I’m assuming you wanted to talk since you only invited me?’ Daffodil said, as they descended one of the meany staircases.  
‘Yeah, I just wanted to be able to talk one on one with you.’  
‘Well you could’ve just asked. Or are you too cool to ask to have a private conversation with your twin sister?’  
‘What? No! I just wanted to get food, and also felt like talking to you, so I decided to do both at the same time. Is that allowed?’  
‘Sure, I’ll allow it.’ Daisy laughed at Daffodil as they approached the painting they needed to get to to get into the kitchens. Daffodil walked up to it, and tickled the pear, it laughed and swung open for them. They climbed in, where there were a bunch of house elves, cooking dinner that will be served in about two hours. They have grown to Daffodil and Daisy in the last three weeks, since they go pretty often to get snacks. The house elves already had a basket full of food waiting for them, that had all their favourite pastries and snacks.  
‘Thanks very much you guys! We really appreciate it!’ Daffodil said, as she gave one of the house elves named Firewood, which had grown to them the most, a hug.  
‘Firewood knew which foods to get you, and knew what time you’d be here! Come by again soon!’ Firewood called as Daisy and Daffodil exited the kitchens.  
‘Firewood is so nice, isn’t she?’ Daffodil said as she pulled the basket away from Daisy who was trying to steal one of the pastries.  
‘Yeah, she really is. She even knew that I like my brownies with walnuts! What a genius.’ Daffodil rolled her eyes at Daisy’s comment.  
‘Well, let’s get heading back, or everyone will be wondering where we are.’  
‘Yeah, but first, let’s go to the owelry, I wanna talk for a bit.’  
‘Okay, lead the way!’ And with that, Daffodil and Daisy stalked off to the owelry where they had all their private conversations.  
‘What did you want to talk about?’ Daffodil said as the took a brownie from the basket, and offered it to Daisy. Daisy took it, and took a huge bite out of it.  
‘I just wanted to talk about how you’re holding up. How are you? We haven’t been able to have a proper conversation since the Hogwarts express.’  
‘Yeah, I know. It kinda sucks. Well, we can talk like this more often if you’d like.’  
‘Yeah, that’d be good. So answer me, how are you?’ Daffodil looked around for a bit before sighing and leaning her head on her sisters shoulder.  
‘I love it here, you know? It all feels like a dream. It’s amazing and everything. I just miss Dad, Pads and Moony. Having mom here is making me feel better, I’m just really homesick, ya know what I mean? I miss having Pads and Dad around to crack jokes or get into a random argument.’ Daisy chuckled, and leaned her head on Daffodil’s head.  
‘Yeah, I kinda feel the same. I wish they were here, or something like that. If only we could go to Hogsmede. Too bad we can’t, huh? I can’t wait for Christmas to see them again.’ The two girls sat there in the owelry, and continued their conversation. Eventually, they got up and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.  
‘There you are! I thought you guys got lost or something. What’d you get?’ Vanessa said as they entered the common room.  
‘Just a mix of everyone’s favorite snacks, is all.’ Daffodil said, placing the basket in front of a couple chairs, and looked over at Synthia’s drawing, which was of the whomping willow, and the shrieking shack, which was off in the distance. It looked very realistic. Marilynn was sleeping by the fire, she had probably dozed off to Sythia drawing.  
‘That’s really good, Synthia! I can’t believe that’s actually a drawing!’ Daffodil said, as she handed her an apple. Synthia took it, and bit into the apple.  
‘Thanks, I worked really hard on this! My mom really wanted me to be an artist, so she put me in any art class she could. My dad was kinda mad, but he changed his mood once he saw my drawings.’ She replied with her mouth full. Daffodil sat where she was, and looked at Kris, who was still reading. He had gotten a lot further than he was when she left. Daffodil picked up her book again, and started reading again.

 

***

 

James, Sirius and Remus were walking around a mall looking at all the different stores to go to. Sirius was in awe of all the different lights and stores there were. Remus was trying to get him to act normal, while James was trying to hold back his laughter, but failed.  
‘Prongs, look! That store sells flowers! Isn’t that just weird? You find flowers inside, where did they get those from? I should go ask!’ Sirius tried to run off, but Remus held him back by the arm.  
‘Pads, those people got the flowers from outside, put them together, and are now selling them to people who want them.’ Sirius just looked at Remus really confused.  
‘Well that’s just stupid. People can get flowers for free in a meadow. What idiot would spend money on flowers when you can just get them for free?’ Sirius mumbled, looking back at the flower store. James was practically crying he was laughing so much. Remus sighed.  
‘Pads, muggles don’t know any better. Us wizards are way smarter, and that doesn’t occur to those people.’ Sirius thought about what Remus said for a second, before nodding.  
‘Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Okay, so what store do we go to? What do you wanna get, Prongs?’ Sirius turned to James as he said this. James thought for a bit, before his face lit up.  
‘I want a new rug in my room! I don’t really like the one in it now, and I also want to get a fake mini tree, because I have one, and it needs a boyfriend.’  
‘Good idea, Prongs! Let’s go find a rug store then! Come on, Moony!’ James and Sirius started to run off, and Remus had to chase after them, praying they don’t get kicked out in the first five minutes of arriving.

 

***

 

Lily was sitting in her office, marking some of the paperwork that her students had done. Most of them had gotten their work right, but some just didn’t understand how it’s important to stir counterclockwise at a certain part of making the draught of living death. This will come up in their N.E.W.T.’s, and she wants them to be ready for it. She was so deep in focus that she hadn’t realized that Severus had come in the room, and sat in his own desk. They had shared an office since they were hired, and it’s been decent. Lily looked up from her paperwork, and stretched.  
‘Oh, hey Severus. Sorry, I hadn’t noticed you. I was just marking some work here.’ Lily said, tucking some of her fiery red hair behind one of her ears.  
‘Oh, it’s fine.’ Severus mumbled from his desk. He obviously had nothing to do, he was just sitting in his chair, fiddling with some things on his desk. Lily got up, and put her papers in a filing cabinet she had, then picked up her books from her desk and headed towards the door.  
‘ See ya later, Severus. Bye.’ She then left the office, and headed off to her quarters. Once she arrived, she put her books on her bedside table, and she saw she had a letter waiting for her. She took the letter that was laying on her bed, and noticed James’ printing right away. She smiled to herself, and opened the letter. It was a quick letter telling her how he was doing, and asking how she was doing.  
‘Oh, James. Always so concerned.’ Lily mumbled to herself as she changed into her sleepwear. She then scribbled down a reply, guaranteeing everything was okay, and to expect to hear from the children soon, to keep Sirius alive, and keep Remus sane. She then gave it to the owl that was sitting on her windowsill. Lily then got into bed, and read for a bit. Eventually she turned out the light, and went to sleep.

 

***

 

Daffodil and Kris were sitting underneath a tree after classes. They were talking about their favourite part of the book they were both reading. Somehow, the topic had changed to childhood memories.  
‘I remember when me and Daisy were kids, us, our dad and Pads would dance to songs on the muggle radio, all together and perform for my mom, Moony and Harry. Sometimes we all would be dancing, and it would be super fun. We would also perform mini plays, and it was so much fun.’ Kris laughed along with Daffodil at the idea of a little Daffodil dancing with a little Daisy to muggle songs with her dad and uncle.  
‘Well, when I was a kid I would play in mud, my mom would laugh, and let me. But soon afterwards she made me take a bath, which I didn’t mind because I loved baths.’ Kris said, and Daffodil giggled. They continued telling stories of their youth, until Daffodil dozed off to the sound of Kris’ voice and the laughing of all the other kids who were outside. Kris realized Daffodil had fallen to sleep, and just smiled. He then pulled out another book, and buried his nose into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I'm so so so sorry this took so long to write! I just had play practices to go to, and I'm performing next week, so I might not get much done, but I'll get what I can done! Sorry this chapter is so short, just it's 12am and I need to finish the chapter. Tysm for those who have read this, and I hope you enjoy chapter seven of The Parents Who Lived! Love you all, and please leave comments if you have any requests or questions! Ilysm~ Rp21


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to come out >//<  
> I got really busy with school and family stuff, but I was able to throw this chapter together really fast, just so you guys know I didn't give up on this. It's pretty short, but I'm going to work on this more often now. And since Summer break is almost here for me, I'll be able to have more free time on my hands for this :D  
> I also have a question, do you guys want to hear more about the twins at school, or what the Marauders are doing back at the houses? Please answer in the comments, I'd really like to know :3

Daffodil was walking through the hallways of Hogwarts with Marilynn and were discussing the book  _ The Princess Bride _ . 

‘Well, I think that Westly and Buttercup are super cute together, don’t you?’ Marilynn said, as she hugged her copy of the book close to her chest. Daffodil shrugged.

‘I guess, but I would still be mad at him for faking his death. But I guess you think that’s romantic, huh?’ Daffodil said, looking at Marilynn, who nodded. They continued their discussion, and made their way to Transfiguration class. Daisy was on her way as well, but was talking with Vanessa. 

‘So, later on, I was planning on sneaking out of the castle at night and going to see if we can go to Hogsmede, and get a good look around, and get to know the layout, ya know?’ Daisy said. Vanessa looked at her, as she thought it out. She then nodded. 

‘Yeah, that could work. I wanna catch a glimpse of Honey Dukes at least, I’ve heard great things about that place! Or maybe The Three Broomsticks?’ Vanessa replied, trying to keep her voice down since she didn’t want people to think they were up to something, although it’s normal for them to be planning something. Daisy nodded, and tucked some of her hair behind one of her ears. She didn’t have time to put it up this morning since she had slept in. They then arrived at the Transfiguration class, and went inside. They were a bit early, so they sat at the table in the back, and continued planning for that night. Daffodil had overheard parts of what her sister was planning, and rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe they were sneaking out to Hogsmede. Their mom would be disappointed, maybe even mad, but dad would probably be crying out of pride. She giggled at the idea, and took out some parchment to start taking notes. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Sirius, James and Remus were all sitting in the living room of the house. James was sitting upside down on the couch, trying to solve a rubix cube. Sirius was in dog form, and was trying to get Remus’ attention, who was reading on the other side of the couch. Sirius had his head rested in Remus’ lap, staring up and him and giving the occasional whimper when Remus got so involved in his book he stopped stroking Sirius’ fur. 

‘I’m bored!’ James finally announced, dropping the rubix cube on the ground. Sirius looked over at him, and turned back into human form. 

‘Yeah me too. What can we do even? We’ve played hide and seek too many times today, we’ve hidden in every spot possible. And we have already played never have I ever.’ Sirius said in an annoyed tone. Remus sighed, and put his bookmark in. 

‘I have an idea for you guys. Come with me outside.’ He said, getting up from the couch. He went outside, and got something from the garage. He then came back with some chalk, and put it down on the driveway. 

‘Here, use this. It’s called chalk, remember when the teachers would write on the blackboard? They used this, but this comes in different colours, so have fun.’ Remus said, turning to go back inside. But before he even took five steps James said

‘Remus. There’s no blackboards, what do we draw on?’ In which Remus pinched the top of his nose, then turned around and gestured to the driveway. The two grown men didn’t understand what he meant. Remus walked over, took a piece of chalk, and drew a line on the driveway. 

‘Ohhhh. That’s what we do! Okay, thanks Moony!’ James said, taking some chalk out, and starting to draw on the driveway. Remus then left the chalk he used outside, and went back inside to read again. He got three hours of peace until James and Sirius came in, covered in chalk, and insisting he comes and sees their masterpiece. Remus reluctantly got up, and followed them out. Sirius covered his eyes once he got to the door. James led him out and they uncovered his eyes. There was a drawing of a stag, with a doe, that had three baby deer. There was then a black dog, with a wolf. On the top of the drawing, it said “The Marauders” on one of those scrolls they had practiced drawing while making the Marauders Map. Remus honestly didn’t know how to feel about their drawing, but he smiled at it. 

‘We should take a picture and send it to Lily. I think she’d like it.’ Remus replied. James seemed to like the idea, and Sirius did too. Remus went inside, and came back out with a polaroid camera. He took a picture of it, with Sirius and James standing in the background, still covered in chalk smears. He then sent it with a letter to Lily. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Lily was sitting in her headquarters, marking some students essays. She then heard tapping at her window, and looked up to see an owl. She opened the window, and the owl came flying in. It had some mail for her. She took it, and fed it some bread pieces, and read the letter. It was from Remus, just telling her how things are going. But at the bottom, there was a picture of James and Sirius, with a mural made of chalk. She laughed as she observed the mural of five deer, a dog and wolf. She then pinned it on a bulletin board she had set up on her desk. They were all polaroid pictures of Remus, James and Sirius. Some had the kids in them, some were just those three. She usually looked at those pictures when she was upset, because it amuses her looking at the weird things they do to occupy themselves. She then sat down, and pulled out some parchment, and wrote a letter back in response. She then gave it to the owl, and sent it off. She then went back to marking the essays. After a bit, she got up. She should think about heading down to dinner soon, since it was starting in ten minutes. Lily stretched a bit, then made her way to the great hall. She sat at the staff table, and got involved in a nice conversation with Minerva. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


Daisy stayed up late with Vanessa. They had stolen the invisibility cloak from Harry, and used it so sneak out of Hogwarts late at night. It was around one in the morning when they slipped under it in the common room, and left. They were outside by half past the hour, and started walking off to Hogsmede. They got there after a couple of minutes, and were walking around. They had seen Honey Dukes, and the Three Broomsticks, like Vanessa had wanted. After about two hours, they had the place memorized. They then started walking off back to the castle, and were back by three thirty. Daffodil was waiting for them in the common room. She was sitting on the couch, and watched as the door opened and closed. She smiled at them, even though she couldn’t see them. 

‘Do you two know what time it is?’ Daffodil said, looking at her watch. Daisy and Vanessa slipped off the invisibility cloak, and looked down at their feet, kind of ashamed. Daffodil smiled slyly and said

‘If you don’t want me to tell anyone, you better head upstairs right now and get your butts in bed.’ Vanessa and Daisy rushed up the stairs, and got into their beds. Daffodil rolled her eyes, and followed them upstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, another chapter of The Parents Who Lived. I hope you liked it <3 <3  
> And also, don't be shy to request anything in the comments, I'm interested to hear what you guys wanna read! See you in the next chapter ~Rp21


End file.
